Internal combustion engines generate significant heat which is transferred by exhaust gases to the exhaust components, e.g., the exhaust manifold, of the engine. Thermally isolating the exhaust components may protect other components of the engine and nearby machinery from excessive heat and improve safety for operators. Thermal isolation of engine exhaust components may also be required in order to comply with regulations. For example, marine engines must meet surface temperature limits associated with the International Convention for the Safety of Life at Sea (SOLAS). A few types of exhaust enclosures systems have been implemented to thermally isolate exhaust components of internal combustion engines.
Some exhaust enclosure systems isolate engine exhaust components with semi-flexible insulation material to limit the surface temperatures of the exhaust components. Although these semi-flexible systems may reduce the outer surface temperature, these coverings may not properly insulate all exhaust components. For example, forming the semi-flexible material around joints of the exhaust manifold may result in gaps between sections of semi-flexible insulation material. Additionally, depending on the type of semi-flexible material and the manner in which it is applied, removing the semi-flexible material for service or maintenance may prove difficult.
Other exhaust enclosure systems may thermally isolate exhaust components using liquid cooling. These liquid cooled exhaust enclosures may be relatively expensive and difficult to perform maintenance upon. Additionally, liquid cooled exhaust enclosures may require altering the cooling system of the engine to supply coolant to the exhaust enclosure.
One example of a heat insulation structure for an exhaust system is disclosed in International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2017/085353 A1 published to Wärtsilä Finland Oy on May 26, 2017 (“the '353 publication”). While the heat insulation structure of the '353 publication may be useful in certain applications, thermal isolation of the exhaust components and ease of serviceability, may be improved.
The exhaust enclosure system of the present disclosure may solve one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art. The current scope of the disclosure, however, is defined by the attached claims and not by the ability to solve any specific problem.